Ask PJO!
by gothedistance3
Summary: Percy and his friends have found fanf, and are not what you called pleased. They want to straighten things out, so ask your questions, and they'll write back! *I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS* Rated T just in case...
1. Ask us

So, hey. Percy here,

I was just surfing the net only Daedelus's laptop when I noticed this fanfiction site...about me...and everything in my life...

Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, really. I mean, I didn't know that someone had written books about _me..._

But for some of you who are writting these fanfictions, you've really got the wrong idea. I mean, Percico? That's disgusting.

I really don't want all you poor readers out there to get the wrong idea, and believe whatever lies there are on the internet, so I'm gonna set up a little Q&A here.

Just ask your question to any of me or my friends (or enemies...clarisse...) and we'll try to set ya straight.

I may even try to convince some of the gods to answer some, but they probably wouldn't like you guys very much...especially Poseidon and Athena. (Some of you have messed up minds)

So anyway, send in your questions, and we'll reply back...unless your question is REALLY bad.

PERCY


	2. RE: page 1

*NOTE: anything in **BOLD** is what you reviewers asked us

**Hello Annabeth, would consider yourself a nerd? Im a daughter of Athena too. (so im your half-sister) and i am a PROUD dork/nerd.**

**From:Cheesy lover1234**

Dear Cheesy lover1234/sister I never knew,

I wouldn't really call myself a _nerd_. Webster's dictionary defines nerd as: "an unstylish, unattractive, or socially inept person; _especially_ : one slavishly devoted to intellectual or academic pursuits." Wanting to know the answer to things, or how to solve problems doesn't mean I'm _slavishly devoted_ to it. When I wish to know the answer, I work hard to get it. And there's nothing wrong with being a nerd, (if you take out the socially inept part.)

-ANNABETH

(P.S for all the other reviewers: please format your questions properly, i.e:

Dear_blank_

I would like to know about _blank_

Sincerly, _Blank_

For some of your questions, we sort of had to guess as to whom they were directed.)

**Percy, if you can describe in ten words how preety annabeth is please tell us!**

**From:Cheesy lover1234**

Dear Cheesylover1234,

Way to put me on the spot...here goes nothing:

Seriously beautiful, with stormy eyes and golden hair, and a hand thats usually in mine.

Sorry, 5 words over...I'll try again next time

PERCY

**Have you ever had a love interest in Thalia Grace?**

**From: Flame p1ckle**

Dear Flame p1ckle,

I'm guessing this is to me...no. Never. Annabeth says it's because we're too much alike, and to be honest, she can REALLY get on my nerves sometimes. Like with all the electric shocks, and she can be too proud at times, or too sure of herself. Even snobby.

Anyway, I don't think I could ever like her in more of a sister kinda way.

PERCY

**Oh and of you can get Leo... TELL HIM I THINK HE IS HOT**

**Denim Jeans**

Denim Jeans,

Thanks babe, call me up sometime.

~LEO

(you're a girl, right?)

**Percy,******

**What do think is most important for us FanFiction writers to know, about you?******

**Love(HAHA My mothers own pun!)******

**Sarah******

**Daughter of Aphrodite**

Dear Sarah,

Well, there is two things you really oughta know...

1. I am not Logan Lerman

2. My life is pretty much being exploited for profit. And it's not even my profit! That Rick Riordan guy? He's a demigod, son of some minor god like Nike or something, so he can go around in the real world without attracting too much attention. But he does visit camp from time to time, and now I realize that all those times he's asked me about my quests and stuff, it's because he's writing those books about me! Next time he comes by, I'm so asking for a cut...

PERCY

**Nico******

**What do you think about 'Thalico'?**

**From: Daughter of Oceanus**

Dear daughterofoceanus,

Well, the thing is, I actually _do _think Thalia's kinda cool. Although, I'm not sure about loving her, because she can have a bit of a..temper. I don't think she's _the one,_ but she isn't completly ruled out.

NiCo

**Percy******

**Does the Percabeth stories bother you? They do to me I mean, I like it, but theres just SO MUCH! It annoys the crap(excuse my language)out of me! Every story I'll see about you two I ignore. sorry.**

**From: Daughter of Oceanus**

Dear DoO,

I havn't really read that many Percabeth's, but for the ones I have read, they don't always get it right. I'm not some hopeless romantic, and Annabeth isn't that much of a girl-ow, she just flicked my ear-to be falling for all that. But the stories do give some good ideas. It's fine if you ignore them-it's not like it's the real thing.

You guys make me feel like a celebrity

PERCY

**Hey there Percy! So how do you feel about pertemis,perlia,poe,&perinca?I personaly love those pairings.I also like percabeth too so no complaing! And how do you think your father would react with to 'pothena'?******

**Peace out!Bai bai!******

**~the girl you never knew~**

Dear the girl I never knew,

To be honest, they kinda creep me out. It's like you guys have tried to pair me up with every female I've met. They would never work; Artemis is a virgin, Thalia's a hunter, Bianca and Zoe are _dead_. Oh, and y'know, I'm completely devoted to Annabeth.

I tried asking my dad about the pothena thing...I couldn't understand much of what he said through fits of laughter, but I think it was along the lines of, _"I'm too good for her."_

Don't tell her he said that.

PERCY

**Thalia! So what do you think of Thalico? I don't ship for it, cuz of the age difference hunt et cetera. But would you ever "abandon the hunt for your secret love with Nico" like you do in the stories?**

**From: StarrySea**

Dear StarrySea,

(You and imnottheperfectgirl0987 have similar questions, so I'll answer both of them here.)

I really really really really really doubt that will EVER happen. It's wrong on so many levels, considering I saved Nico when he was ten and I was practically sixteen. And when you spend so much time with girls who HATE boys, the attration sort of wears off.

And if I ever did leave the hunt, it wouldn't be for_ Nico._ We're not even that alike. People think we should be together 'cause we're the two goth/punks, but while I like to listen to Green Day, Nico's Ipod is filled with funeral dirges and the occasional Taylor Swift song.

~THALIA

**Percy: wow, there's a lot to ask so... Hm: what do you think about the ca fics written for annabeth when you wen missing? Do you really think she would cry her eyes out and move into tour cabin and all of that drama? Sure they make great stories but really?******

**StarrySea**

Dear StarrySea, (Nice name btw)

Even though losing someone like me is probably super devastating, I don't think Annabeth would react by bursting into tears at the sound of my name or whatever. Sure, she'll be really sad (I was, wasn't I) but she's pretty strong, and can be more independent than that.

She's as brave as me, so if I could go on a quest for the god of death while missing her, she probably could too.

PERCY


	3. RE: page 2

*NOTE: anything in **BOLD** is what you reviewers asked us.t

**Thalia,******

**How is it as a hunter? (Idunno if anybody asked you already, but, whateves! :P)******

**Love,******

**Sarah**

Dear Sarah,

Being a hunter is actually freakin' amazing. It's the best thing that's happened to me-though I guess that's not saying much, considering all that I've been through...

Being part of the hunt is like being part of a new family, and constantly among friends. We don't really have a home, cause we're always roaming around the country hunting mosters, but I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time. I've learned so many skills from Lady Artemis, and immortality means that it'll never end.

You should definitely think about signing up,

~THALIA

**Percy,******

**Is it hard not having technology?******

**Love,******

**Sarah**

Dear Sarah,

Well, Camp Half-Blood isn't _totally_ free of technolgy-we have ipods ,a computer, SMART boards and those digital book things (athena cabin obviously). The Hephaestus cabin is even creating their own gaming console. It's like an X-box, but with way better graphics.

What we don't have much of are cell phones, and most people don't get very long on the internet(of course, with a magic laptop, anything's possible).

Considering I've never really had a phone or whatever, I don't miss it. And everyone's busy training all day, so there's always funner things to do. Plus, what would you rather: No phones, or hundreds of monsters?

PERCY

**Dear Leo 3******

**I was wondering... are you glad that all these fanfictions about you have romantic involvement?******

**BTW- all these FANS are IN LOVE with you. I mean, I can't blame them- you're freaking sexy. ;)******

**With All Sincere Love and Adoration,******

**GravyAndBiscuits******

**PS- Call me! 3 3**

Dear G&B,

I obviously saw this coming. Of course there are many stories about my love life, it's just so amazing. Personally I think they are bang on, in terms of my getting the girl and so forth. You guys just make me blush, the way you love me.

So thank you, finally the truth gets out!

~LEO

p.s. you might want to check you phone messages;)

**Luke, I'm a border line fangirl: you rock! :) but, to the point. Lercy slash: what's your opinion? Whenever I see it I gag. Your reaction?******

**And Kronos! (since you too are kind of together. So to speak) (:******

**Did you originally intend for Percy to be your host? Do you want him to be?******

**Peace Out:******

**StarrySea**

Dear StarrySea,

I went down to the Underworld to look for Luke- turns out he's chosen to be rebourn, so he can't exactly answer.

As for Kronos, after he was killed he exploded, and was spread so thin that he wasn't able to even form consciousness, so...yeah.

Sorry about that. But in my opinion, Lercy is a little weird, and Kronos hates Percy, and knew he could never be a host.

NiCo

**Dear Leo...******

**A lot of stories pair you with Piper, How do you feel about that, and how do you think Jason and Piper feel about it?******

**Sincerly... imnottheperfectgirl0987**

Dear imnottheperfectgirl0987,

I haven't seen those stories yet. Piper's nice and all, but she's really more of a friend, and that would probably gross her out even more than me.

As for Jason...he'd be very jealous! Yeah! Green with envy, the poor guy. (I mean, look at me)

~LEO

**Percy what do you think of the slashes your in?You know perico,percy/luke, you and apollo.****  
><strong> 

**Bai!bai!******

**~the girl you never knew~**

Dear girlIneverknew,

What is with all you guys? Look, I'm straight-I have nothing against gays, I'm just not one of them. And even if I was, it would still never work; Nico is too young, (and so not my type), Luke is dead, and we practically hated eachother for nearly 4 years (besides our first and last meetings) and Apollo...really? Have you heard his haikus? I've been trying hard to avoid those stories.

PERCY

(p.s. it's funny how I've gotten, like, 5 questions about my love life, but none about how close I've to death, fighting monster, or saving the world on multiple occasions...go figure.)

**Thalia, who would you leave the hunt for?******

**Peace, Green day,&Decstruction!******

**Bai!bai!******

**~the girl you never knew~**

Umm, I'm not really sure. I guess I haven't met him yet, seeing as that im still in the Hunt. I'm not really interested in finding love right now...because if I were, _I'd _be the new jackolope.

~THALIA

**This is a really good story idea so I'm gonna ask a few q's******

**1. What does Percy think of lercy******

**2. What about Mary sues******

**3. Does Percy have a sister and is Nico considered creepy?**

**From:GLN3**

Dear gln3,

I think I've already answered the lercy one. All I've got to say is: ew.

I have no idea what a 'Mary sue' is, I'm not a big fanfic junkey like some are.(You've all got Leo hooked on reading his romances.)

No, I don't have a sister-as far as I know. Man, that would cause so many problems that I really don't need right now. As for Nico, haha no, he's not creepy. Yeah, he can be a little intimidating when he summons zombies from the strawberry patch and stuff, but all I have to do is remind myself of the Myth-o-magic lovin' ten year old, and that keeps me from peeing my pants.

PERCY

**Dear Leo:******

**Since you have the personality of a hermes camper you should tottally date a hermes camper and what do you think about the 2 troublemaking stolls?******

**-heroes of olympus**

HoO,

Do I have that personality? I'm not sure, cause I'm not into stealing or travelling, but I might be able to give a lucky girl time with the Supreme Commander of the Argo II.

Not many people are crazy about the Stolls-well, actually their pranks. But I think they're pretty cool. My siblings in the Hepheastus cabin thought their prank was rude, but I thought it was awesome;I'm still not sure how they managed to glue everything in the forge to the ceiling..

~LEO

**DEAR, NICO******

**this is a serious qeution, how would you react to actually having a fanclub and fangirls? P.S I personally think your hot.******

**daughter of circe and yous truelly ME! or lily pad.**

Dear daughterofcirce,

Thanks for the compliment, and honestly, I'm not sure. It would be cool though, having all these girls get together just to talk about me...but just so long as none of them turn into stalkers. Then it would get creepy...Still. Not many girls are falling all over me here, so I guess it would be nice.

NiCo

**dear Stolls******

**what do you think about the M rated stories about you two? personally I think their disguisting. but you two are awesome and I love your pranks.**

**daughter of circe**

Hey there DoC,

(C) We have M rated stories? No way! Percy won't let us read them-

(T)-because we filled his bed with shaving cream. While he was in it...

(C) So how disgusting are we talking here? And would you be able to send them by Hermes Express?

(T) Please excuse my sick minded brother, and thanks, it's always nice when people realize the genius it takes to pull of those pranks. Ever tried climbing the Demeter cabin roof? Not as easy as it looks.

Sincerly,

Travis&Connor:P

**Dear annabeth/percy,******

**What would you consider as "your song"?******

**~Cheese****  
><strong> 

Dear Cheese,

Percy just laughed off this question-saying we don't need "a song." So, we don't really have one right now, but if I had to choose, I think it should be _A Drop In The Ocean _by Ron Pope. It reminds me a lot of him.

Hope that helps.

ANNABETH

**Dear Thalia,******

**Do you ever think about the time you were a tree? How did it make you feel?******

**~Cheese**

Dear cheese,

Considering the fact that it took 5 years of my life away, being a tree really pissed me off. I suppose it was better than being dead, cause the entire time I couldn't tell; it's like I was sleeping. Still, it bugs me that I missed spending time at Camp Half-Blood, watching Annabeth grow up. Maybe I could have even stopped Luke from going bad. But I try to think that things happen for a reason, and now, being immortal, I can catch up for as long as I want.

~THALIA


	4. RE:page 3

Dear people of fanfiction,

Sorry that it took such a long time to answer, but you had so many questions. There's some for Percy, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Jason, Leo, Percy, Artemis, Percy...wait, no GROVER? I'd just like to remind _all _of you that you can ask a questions to anyone**.** (Including Kings' of the Wild) Juniper and I are going strong, if any of you care.

*GROVER***  
><strong> 

**Dear Leo,******

**Do you have an evil laugh? If not, you should, they are totally fun to have.******

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH- *Cough cough*******

**-Denim Jeans**

Dear dj,

I don't have one yet, but I'm working on it. I think it would look awesome with flames lighting up my hair, dont'cha think?

~LEO**  
><strong> 

******Percy,******

**How close have you come to death? (ROFL!)******

**Love,******

**Sarah**

Dear Sarah,

Thank you! A question that makes sense! And I have come very close; like that time in the Styx, or fighting Kronos-heck, I could've died hundreds of times on the rock climbing wall at camp. But my luck has held-sorta- am I'm hoping it'll stay that way.

PERCY

**I have a question for annabeth how do you feel about all the pairings about Percy .******

**Sincerly,******

**Mg**

Dear Mg,

I tend to overlook those stories. I trust Percy completely. (Of course, keeping my dagger out does help keep him in line...)

ANNABETH

**Dear Leo,******

**1)What would you be a god of if you could?******

**2)Do you prank people a lot?******

**3)What would your reaction be if heaphaestus really wasn't your dad, and it was hermes?******

**your forever fan,heroesofolympus**

Dear HoO,

1) That's a toughie, but I'd think I be good as the god of jokes, or god of awesomeness or something along those lines. (My dad's already the god of fire:(

2) Not really. I make hilarious jokes, but not planned out pranks. That's really more the Stolls doing.

3) I think I'd feel pretty pissed. Both of them lying to my face and all. But if that were true, where'd the fire powers come from?

~LEO

**Dear Jason, Do you like Reyna, because I think you shold like Piper, she rocks!**

**From: INEEDMYSTARBUCKS**

Dear ineedmystarbucks

...um, I'm not really sure. I know Piper's awesome, but now that I'm getting some of my memory back, well, Reyna and I were really close. And I don't want to be some jerk who just plays both of them, so I'm trying to just keep everyone on a friendship level right now. Which is hard, when I'm spending everyday with Piper...

-JASON

**Dear Connor,******

**Do you have a girlfriend? I'm totally available!**

**From: iluvmusic**

Dear iluvmusic,

Sounds good. You don't have a problem with dating a thief, do you?

ConnorS

**Dear Percy,******

**There are a lot of stories of u having kids with annabeth. How do u feel about that? U know positron and Athena would kill u.******

**Annabeth, posiedon, Athena how do u feel about it**

**From: Percyslittlesister**

Dear mylittlesister(apparently),

Well, I guess I was hoping it would happen someday-ONCE WE WERE AT LEAST 25! (Sorry, Athena gave me "the look". She says she given me the benefit of the doubt, and that if I mess it up...ugh, I can't even type it. My dad started laughing, and she glared at him too. Uh oh)

PERCY

I'm thinking on the same page as Percy. But not when we're 17, like in those stories. Do you think we want to bring a child into the world when we're barely surviving ourselves?

ANNABETH****

**Nico how do u feel about every author pairing u up with there OC**

**From: Percyslittlesister**

Dear percyslittlesister,

I'm sorta ok with it. It's not the pairing up so much as how you do it. I mean, your character should at least act like me. But I'm not exactly _objecting_ to go out with your made up daughter of Aphrodite.

NiCo

**Dear Rachel******

**Would you date Octavian cause you both have the whole oracle thing going on?**

**GLN3**

Dear GLN3

Ahh, no. Silly people of fanfiction, I still have to be a VIRGIN to be the oracle. And Octavian can't really see the future. That gag with the stuffed animals? Biggest load of baloney I've ever heard. I, on the other hand, have green smoke pouring out of my mouth. Way more of an oracle-y aspect, if you ask me.

RACHEL. E. DARE

**dear,Conner/Travis,**

...[annabeth cut out this part]... **and my question is: would you prank the hepheatus cabin for me? Leo. ahhhh, kinda pissed me off. (He doesn't remember me, in kindergarden he put my hand in warm water at nap time.) also, who is the hottest girl in the camp? no aphrodite cabin too. also conner, you, nico and luke are on my hot list.**

**daughter of circe**

Hey daughterofcirce,

(C) Sure, we've had a few Heapheastus pranks lined up for a while now-

(T) What do you mean, Connors on your hot list? I look just like him, you know.

(C) Ignore him. He knows I'm better looking than him. Anyway, we might just follow Leo around with a fire extinguisher, so whenever he tries to ingnite:BLAST

(T) As for the hottest girl...

(C) Drew's pretty fine, as are all her sisters. Tiffany from the Apollo cabin isn't bad either. And of course Travis here had his little crush on-

(T) DUDE, DON'T POST THAT! Er, um, he was lying. There's no girl.

Pransters out

Travis&Conner:p

**DEAR, THALIA,******

**if you were alive and not a tree at the time, would you have sided with luke?******

**daughter of circe.**

Dear daughter of circe,

No, I don't think I would've. Luke was corrupt by Kronos, and it wasn't him who was actually thinking that way. I know that I was close to joining him once, (that time with the ophiotaurus) but I didn't. I never would've.

~THALIA

**dear percy,******

**what are yours and annabeths kids going to be named?(just bugging don't answer if you don't want.)******

**and does it bug you that maybe you and annabeth woun't get married or that you guys might meet some one else?**

**Daughter of circe**

Dear dofc,

Umm, ok. I sort of liked the names Odie (as in Odysseus) and Daphne, and of course we have to have a Percy Jr.

And I suppose that every relationship feels that maybe one day they'll be with someone else, but I don't really worry about that; I just try to live in the moment

PERCY

**Dear Artimis or Thalia,******

**Is it actually possible to leave the hunt? Or are you just turned into a jackalope?******

**-Liza**

Dear Liza,

I do love making jackalopes, but I usually do that to untrustworthy boys or men. I don't think I would ever do that to one of my hunters, unless they broke their oath. She may be able to leave if she asked me correctly, but not just so she can run off with some boy who'll hurt her.

ARTEMIS-Goddess of the moon, the hunt, and young maidens****

**Dear Katie,******

**There are a whole lot of Tratie stories out there, but I've never noticed it in Riordan's books. Is that real?******

**-Liza**

Dear Liza,

You're right. I've read through those books, and the only time Travis and I are mentioned together is when I was getting mad at him for putting those chocolate bunnies on my roof. (Which was really annoying, 'cause they all melted into the grass and killed the flowers!) I'm pretty sure Tratie is something made up by all you fanf writers. Sure he's good looking, and funny...I mean, completely annoying and a player and a jerk!

Yeah, Tratie is so not real.

-KATIE-****

**Dear Percy,******

**I really enjoy crossovers (because you aren't FanFiction obsessed: where you get put in another story like Harry Potter) but one of my friends doesn't. What do you think of the stories where you meet HP or someone else?******

**-Liza**

Dear Liza,

I haven't read very many crossovers. When you're dyslexic, it takes a while to decipher it all. It takes even longer to reply to all these questions. Anyway, I think it would be kind of weird. It makes me feel less real, being put in a story with people like Harry Potter, who don't exist. Then again, how many people get that experience?

PERCY

**To Percy: What do you think about the Chaos stories where Annabeth cheats on you? I know she never would, she`s too awesome. :)**

**From: Flame p1ckle**

Dear flamep1ckle,

Darn right she's too awesome. I try to stay away from those stories-they didn't give me good thoughts when we were separated for 8 months. Still, I know she would never do that, I trust her.

PERCY

**Dear Lady Artemis,******

**Hi I was wondering what you thought about all the stories of you and Percy getting together and stuff. And in your honest opinion, if Percy became a god, how good would he be and what domain(s) would he have? And Percy same set of questions.******

**Thank you two for your time.******

**Sincerely,******

**Louisville-Guitarist******

**PS- Lady Artemis please don't turn me into a jackalope, I just write Pertemis(You and Percy) stories for fun not to be taken seriously. I thought you would like "Olympian Karaoke"**

Dear Louisville-Guitarist,

You foolish mortals, never will I break my vow as a virgin. As for Percy, he's shown himself to be more courageous, and caring to him friends, but I'm still not sure what that boy would be able to do as a _god._ And no, I don't think you have to worry about being transformed into a jackolope.

ARTEMIS-Goddess of the moon, the hunt, and young maidens

Thanks Artemis. I think that as a god, I'd just be my dad's lieutenant, because that's the position they already offered me. (And that would so prove to Triton that I'm his favourite son)

PERCY

**Dear Percy and Annabeth,******

**Have either of you read the story "Nymphomania" and is any portion true between you two.**

**From:dyuttyt**

Dear dyuttyt

Is that the story by **To Wander**_?_ We, um, just finished reading it. NO THERE IS NOT ONE GRAIN OF TRUTH TO THAT! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?

PERCY

And I am not so dense! And if Percy had done anything like that...By the gods I'd...Listen, I get that you guys want to know us and all, but no disgusting things, please.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**Dear Leo, Piper, and Jason,******

**Anyone read the sole peo lemon, or the threesome one. Leo is any of that true ;). I rather like peo, so... LEAVE ROMAN! Leo you need more confidence. Everyone who is actually worthwhile will stay ...especially Piper in the back of cabin 10 ;).******

**Dyuttyt.**

(J) Wait, are you telling me to leave?

(L) I didn't understand much of that, but the part I did understand is nasty! I don't like Piper! No threesomes here!

(P)Oh my gods, we definitely need Annabeth to screen these more.

**Dear Percy or Annabeth,******

**Have you ever read Homestuck? I love it, and I wanted to see what you thought! It's where my username's from.******

**No love because I haven't met you,******

**Becquerel42**

Dear Bec,

Sorry, we tried looking it up, but we don't know the author, and there wasn't even a "Homestuck" in the Percy Jackson section... And even if we did, Grover hasn't been very willing to read stories to us lately. It goes by much quicker when one of us can actually _read_, but he's upset that no one's asked him anything.

PERCY

**Dear Rachel,******

**What do you think of the Percabeth stories that make you a villain? Like where annabeth is dating/wants to date Percy and you are co stanly stealing his attention and acting like... Yeah you get my drift. Sure I ship for percabeth but I think that you're really misunderstood.******

**StarrySea**

Dear StarrySea,

I'll admit, it's kind of fun to be a villain sometimes. Of course, that wouldn't actually happen. I may have ESP, but I'm not evil, and I was never attracted to Percy. I only thought I was 'cause he opened the door to this life. So go ahead, and write your stories. I don't care very much, 'cause it's not true.

See you in the future!

RACHEL.

**Dear Annabeth,******

**How long did you 'like like' percy before you finally got him to kiss you?******

**StarrySea**

Dear StarrySea,

Oh! Well, I uh, I'm not 100% sure. I think that I always sort of 'liked' him, but then Luke was always in my mind to, so I wasn't sure. I think I really decided when we were in the Labrynth, and I thought he died...probably. Love is complicated.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**Dear Artemis,******

**You have a cadre of children here on FF. Could you please tell me when you decided to drop the whole eternal maiden thing? Considering how many of the little "forbidden children" there are...******

**StarrySea**

Dear StarrySea,

What is it about "eternal maiden" that you mortals do not comprehend?

ARTEMIS-Goddess of the moon, the hunt, and young maidens

**Leo-will you marry me? (dont wrry, im a girl) JK. I was actually going to ask if you accidentally started any fires at the foster homes you went to. And do you frequently spontaneously combust while working on the Argo II?**

**From:bradie**

Dear bradie,

Actually, after the machine shop fire, I tried my best not to use my powers, so no, there weren't any "mishaps" at the foster homes. But on the Argo II, there may have been a spark here or there...but I had it under control! Jason totally freaked when the sails caught light, and now he insists on keeping a bucket of water on every deck. Can you believe that?

~LEO

**PERCY-What do you think about all of the new campers? OH! And who do you like better: Hazel or Frank? But DO you think Thalico could work?******

**love, bradie**

Dear bradie,

The new campers seem pretty cool, or at least most of them do. Now that we're getting so many, I haven't really met them all. As for Thalico, well, I'd pay money to see that! Just watching as Nico tries to pull a move without getting his eyebrows scorched off would be priceless.

But are you really asking me to choose between my friends? I'm sorry, but I can't. I like them both equally.

PERCY

**Dear Nico,******

**I have an awesome idea. Ok so you get captured (check), then it slips out to a girl you like (may or may not be a lightning wielding daughter of zeus), you both get captured, you get saved, you save the world, you wait a day, you ask her out. So what do you think?******

**Green Day, Death to Barney, and Chedder Cheese******

**Fanfic51**

Dear fanfic51,

Ok, so is this a story? About me getting a girl? I save the world, but it's all focused around her? Ahh, ok then. You can write that story, by all means, but my life is a little more screwed up than that. It probably won't go according to your plan. Sorry.

NiCo

(Do you really think she'd try to save me?)

**Dear Thalia,******

**Let's say Luke never joined Kronos. Would you be in the Hunters right now?******

**Sincerely,******

**Daughter of Athena and daughter of Apollo**

Dear Dof A&A,

I'm not sure, because the whole reason I was offered to join the hunters is because of that quest to save Annabeth, who was kidnapped by Luke _because_ he joined Kronos. But if you mean the lovey-dovey sense, I'm still not certain. I loved him, but I think more like a brother. But anything could happen.

~THALIA

**Dear Clarisse,******

**How many magic spears have you broken? And how is it with you and Chris?******

**Sincerely,******

**Daughter of Athena and daughter of Apollo**

Dear daughter of athna&apollo,

_I _have not broken any spears. That was Prissy, and he only broke my first one, the little runt. And how do you know about me and Chris?

CLARISSE- (That's my spear, btw)

**Dear Percy,******

**You know, the other day I saw a story about you and HADES. It grossed me out, what do you think?******

**Sincerely,******

**Daughter of Athena and daughter of Apollo**

Dear daughter of A&A,

Wait wait wait. Of me and Hades, like, _together?_ Gods, you guys are endless! What is with all those slashers? Like, Holy Hera, get a hold of yourself. I'm glad to hear that it grossed you out, though. At least someone's on my side.

Sincerly,

PERCY

**Dear Percy,******

**What did you think of Luke before he joined the Titans?******

**Sincerely,******

**Daughter of Athena and daughter of Apollo**

Dear daughter of A&A,

I thought Luke was pretty cool. I mean, he was my friend, and 'cause I lived in his cabin for a bit, sort of like an older brother. He even stole some toiletries for me, which I thought was pretty nice.

PERCY

**Dear Artemis,******

**Have you ever seen the story, 'Broken Bow by Xed Alpha'? It's a very realistic story of how you might have a child... the confusing part is you don't fall in love and you remain a virgin.******

**Sincerely,******

**Daughter of Athena and daughter of Apollo**

*Sorry, but due to the amount of questions about it, Artemis refuses to answer anything about her having children. She's touchy about that type of thing.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**Dear katie,******

**Are you really dating travis? (honestly, i love you guys)******

**~Cheeselover1234 (you formaly know me as cheese)**

Dear Cheese,

Like I said before, "Tratie" was made up by you FF people. There's nothing going on between us!

-KATIE-****

**Dear Annabeth,******

**You are my favorite book charecter in the history of books! Im a lot like you to..cute, witty, smart, But BOY, am i jelous of your hair. oh, wait this isnt a qustion...uh...um...AH! What do think of taylor swift? (some people say you look like her, and she's my favorite singer) Just wondern',******

**~Cheese a.k.a. Cheeselover1234**

Dear Cheese,

Thank you so much for your compliments! I like Taylor Swift too. She's not my absolute favourite singer, but I like a lot of her songs.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**Dear Percy,******

**lol!so true people just love your love life!okay so my question is:when you go on a quest do you think of how many times you may die?******

**~the girl you never knew~**

Dear thegirlineverknew,

Well, when I'm fighting for my life, I try not to think of dying, but when I look back on all of it, I realize how close I came, time after time. I would right you a list, but this chapter seems long enough.

PERCY

**Dear Travis&Conner,******

**How do you feel about tratie and conner/katie?And Travis are you jealous of the conner/katie fics?******

**Peace!Destruction&Joker!******

**Bai!Bai!******

**~the girl you neveer knew~**

(C)Thank you thegirlweneverknew for that _interesting_ question. So Travis, what do you think of it?

(T) I uh, I think it's ridiculous. You guys have crazy imaginations...

(C) and do the stories with Katie and _I_ make you jelous?

(T) Of course not! W-why would you think such a thing? They don't bug me. Its fine. Really.

(C) So there you have it. Travis isn't interested. I actually think Katie's kind of hot, with her long hair and the way she-

(T) -Well, thanks for the question! That'll be all.

So long,

Travis&Connor:P


	5. Percy's List

**My List of Near-death Experiences **

**By Percy Jackson**

1) Fighting Ms. Dodds in the museum

2)The whole Minotaur attack thing

3) When the hellhound invaded camp

4) The visit to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium (Does turning to stone count as dying?)

5) Blowing up that bus in New Jersey

6) Falling from the St. Louis arch

7) The Waterland "Tunnel-o-love" ride

8) Going to Hades (You'd think I'd already be dead for that)

9) Luke's pit scorpion

10) Playing dodge ball with fire-ball throwing cannibals

11) Those demon metal pigeons. They probably would've stripped me to the bone

12) When Scylla picked me up off Clarisse's boat

13) Being turned into a guinea pig. (I know this doesn't sound lethal, but you didn't smell that cage)

13) Fighting Polyphemus and his flesh-eating sheep

14) Luke and I fighting on the cruise ship (Thank you Party Ponies for saving my butt)

15) Fighting the Manticore

16) When Thalia nearly crashed Apollo's sun chariot

17) Every encounter with those zombies

18) Pan's "Blessing from the wild." Man, I hate pigs

19) Fighting the defective Talos statue

20)Getting trapped in the Hoover Dam (with zombies)

21) Holding up the sky (I thought I'd be crushed into Percy-dust)

22) Being in the car while Zoe was driving (I don't care how old she is, she still drove like a maniac)

23) Battling demon cheerleaders (what was with those legs?)

24) Being chased by Kampê

25) Fighting the Sphinx and her grading machine

26) Blowing up Mount St. Helens

27) Fighting Antaeus

28) The "Battle of the Labrynth." Thankfully, Grover was able to produce such a girly shriek that all the monsters ran away

29) When Beckendorf and I blew up Luke's cruise ship

30) My dip in the Styx

31) Fighting with the Minotaur _again_

32) When that back-stabber Ethan Nakamura almost, uh, stabbed me in the back (My Achilles heel to be precise)

34) Being tethered to an angry flying she-boar (Not my idea of "fun")

35) Fighting that humungous drakon

36) When I sat on my dad's throne and was almost blasted into a puddle

37) Battling Luke/Kronos

38) Fending off the Gorgons for _days_. (They just wouldn't die!)

39) Nearly being decapitated by a crazy man's weed wacker

40) Being held hostage by Amazons (It might not have killed me, but still)

41) When those "Canadians" were attacking Frank's Grandma's mansion

42) Fighting Polybotes (and he isn't gone forever)

43) Whenever we rode Arion, I was pretty sure I'd fall of and they wouldn't notice for a couple hundred miles

44) Pretty much every time I've battled a monster (I mean, there's always a chance)

45) Even at Camp Half-Blood it's dangerous. (Such as the recurring incident where an archer sneezes and fires his arrow at my head-"accidently"

So there you have it. Sorry if I missed some, but I'm pretty sure you get the idea

PERCY


	6. RE: page 4

Hey, sorry that it took so long to post this. Now that a bunch of us are back at school, we have been spending some serious coinage (aka MONEY) on the Hermes Express to get this questions around, since the internet is dangerous. But here's our replies! And I was wondering, do you guys like it when we put 30+ replies in one chapter, or would you rather us split them up?

PERCY

**Dear Percy,******

**What would you do if one day you woke up and found out that all of it was just a dream? I would also like to let Nico know that I think that he is incredibly hot ;)******

**Love from,******

**Maria Carriedo (Daughter of Poseidon)******

**P.S. ¡Hola mi Hernando!**

Hola Maria!,

Well, I think that I would be pretty pissed. It would be kind of nice to find out that I'm not actually being hunted by monsters everyday, but I'd miss everyone who I thought was real. At least I know that this isn't a dream, 'cause I don't really have an imagination.

PERCY

(p.s. I told Nico you thought that...but I also told him you were some middle age man, so now he's kind of freaked out. Your welcome!)

**Dear Grover,******

**What would it take for you to dump Juniper and go out with a granddaughter of Athena and daughter of Hermes?( AKA Me!)******

**Call me,******

**Elino**

Dear Elino,

First of all, I'd like to thank you for being the 1st person to ask me a question! But, I can't go out with you. Even if she is a tree, I'm with Juniper no matter what.

*GROVER*

**Dear Grover,******

**Nobody has asked you questions, and really nobody writes fanfics about you, how does that make you feel?******

**-Denim Jeans******

**(PS, do you have an evil laugh?)**

Dear Denim Jeans,

Well, I think that maybe you guys thought I was too busy being the new Lord of the Wild to answer your questions. I mean, that's the only reason I can see for you guys not sending me any. As for the stories, I am a very complicated satyr, and it would probably be quite hard to try and write about me. But don't worry, I forgive you.

*GROVER*****

**Connor and Travis,******

**I LOVE you guys! Pure awesomeness! Anyways, is there a really good prank I could pull on 'someone'? Thanks!******

**-Sarah(Or Denim Jeans!),******

**Daughter of Aphrodite**

Hey Sarah,

(T) Thank you, we are pretty awesome. As for that special 'someone'...

(C) Do you have access to their stuff? Knowing where they live and being able to get into their bathroom really opens doors for pranks.

(T) You could replace all their clothes with 'something special', or put hair dye in their shampoo-

(C) Or anything related with laxatives. It all depends on how far you want to take this.

Keep on prankin'

Travis&Connr:P

**Dear Travis,******

**How much would you freak out if I told you that I have that tape you made of how much you like a certin daughter of Demter (*cough*Kaite*cough*)?******

**Always watching,******

**Bodyless Shadow**

Dear Bodyless Shadow (-you have a really creepy name)

And um, what do you mean? I'm pretty sure no such thing exists...right? Please, whoever you are, I'll do whatever you want, just get rid of that tape! (which of course cannot exists, 'cause I don't like Katie. Really)

Travis:P

**Dear Annabeth have you ever worried that Percy did get his memory back, completly remembered you, and then cheated on you those 8 months he was gone?******

**Always watching******

**Bodyless Shadow**

Dear BodylessShadow,

Ah, no. Of course, I was worried that he _wouldn't _remember me, then start hanging out with some other girl. (It's happening with Jason and Piper right now) But I'm pretty sure that if he remembered me, he wouldn't cheat on me. Thanks though, for putting those thoughts in my head.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH****

**Dear Posidon,******

**Do you annoy Athena because you want her to notice you? Or do hate her for real? Is it true you have a picture of her in your room and you kiss it every night before bed?******

**Always watching******

**Bodyless Shadow**

Dear insignificant mortal,

I can assure you that there is no such picture. I don't fancy Athena, and she gets annoyed all by herself. I can't help it if my greatness bugs her-she'll just have to deal with it.

Poseidon-God of the Seas, Earthshaker, Inventor of Horses

**Dear Demigods,******

**If you can turn into any animal for battle, which would you will turn into.******

**Have you ever meet the KaneKids. Have you heard about the animorphs.**

Dear (insert name here)

(Percy) No,I've never heard of the 'Kanekids' and I know that animorphs is a book...don't expect me to read it. And for an animal (because we aren't all as lucky as Frank) I think I'd like to be a great white shark.

(Annabeth) Probably a bird of prey for me, and owl or something.

(Leo) Um, does King Kong count?

(Jason) An eagle I guess.

(Piper) I'd like to be some kind of bird, that way I could fly.

(Hazel) A horse, like Arion.

(Frank) Well, I can be whatever I want, but if I had to choose _one_...an elephant.

(Nico) Not very many animals like me, especially the pegasi. But hellhounds like me, so I guess I'd be a dog. (But definitely not a chiuaua)****

**dear,c+t(connor and travis)******

**travis, you are not on my hot list because I saiid so aaannnndd my best-friends has a huge crush on you and would kill my... i still love both of you...******

**C+T: i need a prank idea for my 16 year old brother and i have no good ideas, help?(he drew on me and my friends faces when we were having a sleep over:with permanent marker)******

**love, stolls lover(daughter of circe)**

Dear DoC, (did you know your mom turned Percy into a guinea pig? BEST PRANK EVER)

(C) Anyway, your brother sounds like a jerk, and I still say that laxatives are the way to go

(T) But if you want something different, try taking a needle full of hot sauce and injecting it in their food, or the classic burning bag of poo. (so when they go to stamp it out, splat!)

(C) Or stealing/trading his clothes for something embarrassing, and apparently, if you put a sleeping persons hand in warm water, it'll make them pee:)

(T) Hope thats enough ideas for now. Maybe we'll make our own prank chapter. I mean, Percy did it with all the times he could've _died_. (he can be such a downer sometimes).

Steal ya later,

Travis&Connor:P

(T)PS. Who's this best friend of yours? ****

**dear grover,******

**can i have a hug? and hows being the new god of the wilderness thing?******

**daughter of circe(stoll lover)**

Dear daughter of circe,**  
><strong>Yes, you _can _have a hug. And the Partial God of the Wild thing is going well, but it's a lot of work. You humans have really messed up this planet (no offence) and it's going to take a lot of hard work-there's barely any wild left! I'm grateful to be chosen for it though, I just hope I can make a difference.

*GROVER***  
><strong> 

**every person******

**why are you all soooo awesome.******

**daughter of circe and stoll lover**

Dear daughter of circe,

We just can't help it.

~LEO

**Dear annabeth/my sister/my favorite charecter ever!(lol),******

**What do you think about the mark of athena? if you die i think i will to! (and percy...) DONT DIE! if you do RICK RIODAN IS GOING TO HADES AND NEVER COMING BACK...oh look cake *nomnomnom* oh wait what are we talkin about? sorry my ADD is soooooo annoying...ANYWAY! ur so cool and that stuff,******

**~cheese**

Dear Cheese,

Thank you, but really, I'm not worth dying for. The "Mark of Athena" is the next book right? Starting when we arrive at Camp Jupiter? I can't tell you my thoughts on what happened, because it would ruin the story (about my _life,_ by the way) and you wouldn't have a reason to read it. If I _do _die, then Riordan should be punished, but not for killing me off. The monsters killed me. He just made a prophet out of it.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH****

**Dear percy,******

**Hey! this is a secret masssage from me and aphridite (and all the other tratie fans) GET KATIE AND TRAVIS TOGETHER! if you are to lazy/chicken to do this ask annabeth or an aphriditie chick.******

**Love ya'll, Cheese**

Dear Cheese,

Hahahaha even in the mortal world you guys can sense the "Tratie." They're always getting made at eachother and stuff, it would be so funny to see them together! Although, being the manly-man I am, I'll ask one of the Aphrodite kids to work on it.

PERCY****

**Dear percy/annabeth,******

**Thanks for being the best book couple ever! :) Can you (coughannabethcough) give me som advice on how to get this guy i like (without kissing him) to like MEEE? im cool i think! Also how did u feel when it seemed percy was ignoing u? i need help!******

**Your way to awesome to be ma sister, Cheese**

Dear cheese,

Comment on his manlyness, and say how great he is and stuff.

PERCY

Dear Cheese,

Please ignore Percy. He posted that when I was in the bathroom. Now, you can't make _any _guy fall for you, but if you think he could, just be yourself. Talk to him a lot, and become close friends. Really get to know him, and let him get to know you. And don't be one of those annoying girls who kicks their guy friends for no reason when they're trying to be flirty-that is _so _6th grade.

Oh no. I'm beginning to sound like Aphrodite.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**Leo: Have you scared the crap out of Frank yet? BACK UP- do you know about Frank's "issue" yet?******

**Jason: What was your first impression of Percy? I have this scenario going on in my head:******

**Jason: You know, you're-******

**Percy: Smarter than I look? Yeah, I get that alot...******

**Love, Bradie**

dear bradie,

Yes! I didn't know why he was so freaked out the first time I "flamed on", but after I found out, I tried not to abuse my powers...

But it's still fun to see the big guy squirm

~LEO

I didn't think that... at least, not out loud. I'm just kidding, Percy seemed a little goofy at first, but once we were in a battle it was all business.

JASON

**Dear Conner and Travis,**

**Thanks for answering my question! Travis you are so jealous of those fics. So any way how would the two of you go about asking Katie out? I want an answer from both of you!**

**Peace Out, Dreams, and Zombies!**

**~The girl you never knew~  
><strong> 

_Chez_ girlweneverknew,

(C) Did you like my french? Anyway, I'd probably use that language of love to pick up that certain daughter of Demeter, like go up to her and be all-

(T) What's with all the questions about Katie! Why do you guys care so much about the two of us? How do you know I like her?...I mean, why do you think I do? It isn't really that obvious, is it? Do you think she knows? Does she like me? Should I-

(C) Okay, sorry about him. He'll have to take a break from replying for a little bit...but thanks for the question!

_Aurevoir!_

Travis&Connor:p_**  
><strong>_

**Dear Rachel,  
><strong>**  
>How do you feel when you read the fics where you are a total b****? I think that blows things way out of proportion. You are pretty awesome with the whole oracle gig.<strong>

**Peace out!**

**~The girl you never knew~**

Dear the girl you never knew,

Those do _sort _of bug me. I'm all cool with you guys making stories, but you actually don't know me. I'd never try and steal Percy from Annabeth; they're both my friends, and that's all. I'm not some stuck-up man-stealer, I'm a smoke-spewing future-telling ginger.

So put that in your stories

RACHEL.

**Dear: Connor,Travis,Leo,and Thalia**

**1)What do you think of Leo?**

**2)What if Leo really was a son of Hermes?**

**2) What do you think about Leo/Thalia romances ( i think thier CUTE:)?**

**3)Do you guys know Leo's sad past and his real reason for cracking jokes?**

**from,heroesofolympus**

Dear Heroesofolympus,

(Connor) Cause that's not random at all...

(Leo) I personally think I am an amazingly witty, handsome and talented individual. Oh, and modest!

(Travis) Leo's cool sometimes, but I'm not sure about him being my _brother._ I already have Connor to deal with. What "sad past"?

(Thalia) Leo/Thalia romances belong in the seventh circle of Hades. I know that's mean, but it's _never_ gonna happen. Wait, he has a reason for his jokes?

Travis&Conner, THALIA and Leo

**Dear Annabeth and Percy i was just wondering if you are offended by how much they screwed up your characters in the movie?******

**David**

Dear David,

I didn't think they totally screwed me up. But the movie made my life seem easier, because in their version I learned about all the gods and stuff when I was 16, and not 12 like in real life. (It's much harder to fight a minotaur before your even in high school.)

PERCY

Yes, I was a little upset with how we were portrayed. I understand that movie franchises must make adjustments when casting their films, but we they were much too old. I have nothing against Alexandra Daddario, but I didn't fall for Percy right away. "I definitely have strong feelings for you, I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet." Give me a break.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**To any character who does: Do you like rap?**

**From: Flame p1ckle**

JASON: Yeah, I kinda like Kid Cudi

TRAVIS: Of course I do! All the cool kids like rap!

LEO: I do! Childish Gambino's my favourite-did you know he's on that show _Community?_

TRAVIS: ...spoke too soon

**Dear Percy And Annabeth******

**I am curious Percy, you had your wish granted which was really cool and all, but couldn't you have become a god and make Annabeth your wife, kinda like how Dionysus did with Ariadne?******

**And Annabeth how would you feel if he had done that?******

**Sincerely,******

**Ville aka Louisville-Guitarist******

**(PS: Grove do you know any Jimi Hendrix songs on your pipes and if you played some do you know what could happen?)**

Dear louisville-guitarist,

Okay, so it wasn't just about not seeing Annabeth anymore-because I probably could've, being able to be in two places at once. But I chose not to be a god because of what the Fates showed me: growing up, having kids, one day dying and going to Elysium. I didn't want to give up my life. If I lived forever, it wouldn't feel like living.

PERCY

I was pretty worried that he would accept that wish-I didn't think he'd turn down being a _god._ But I'm glad he did.

ANNABETH

Hey, so I tried playing _Purple Haze_ on my pipes, and the only effect I noticed before Percy threw them in the lake is that it makes people's ears bleed.

Pipes do not do Hendrix justice.

*GROVER*

**Dear Dionysus,******

**I was wondering is it really that bad up at Camp Half-Blood? I mean sitting around all day playing cards and drinking diet-coke sounds like a pretty fun job if you ask me. And what is it like being a God, a mad god to be precise?******

**~Soundhawk**

Dear Noisebird,

Πώς τολμάς να με προσβάλουν! I am not, nor have I ever been, mad, and if you utter those word again I will make sure that you lose your mind! I am a _god,_ which means I have much more important and entertaining things to do than watch little brats "having fun". Diet Coke is not a _good _thing, I hope you know. I miss my Pinot Noires, my Merlot, and of course my wife Ariadne. But I am still stuck here for another 50 blasted years!

Dionysus-God of Wine and theater

**This question is for grover:******

**What does a Lord of the Wild do? Do you still recruit demigods, or travel around inspiring nature spirits? I was never really sure when I read the books.**

**From: writersforthewin**

Dear writersforthewin,

Thank you for asking something that actually makes sense to ask me.

Now, someone called** EvenNobodyDoesn'tKnowMyName **wrote us, like, a trillion questions. But we're only going to answer 3 of them because, well, I'm sort of lazy, and that is expecting too much of us. We still have to train everyday, and this is starting to cut into my free time. And it's not fair to people who only ask, like 2 questions_. And_ my hand is cramping up.

So everyone, please, in the future, only 3 questions per person.

NiCo

**Dear anabeth******

**What is your screening sistem for fanfics because it may need to be stricter******

**Love******

**EvenNobodyDoesn'tKnowMyName**

Dear EvenNobodyDoesn'tKnowMyName,

I'm glad you asked! I've written a set of rules/guidelines for you reviewers so that my screening process isn't so arduous:

1) 3 questions per person. If you write more than that, we'll choose the ones we want to answer.

2) No questions about very intimate and suggestive themes. This is a T rated story, which means we're aloud to say things like σκατά, not talk about...well, I can't say it, now can I?

3) I know you all want us to read stories about us that you like so much, but please don't ask us to read 100,000 word ones-we really don't have the time. But if you would like to recommend a story, be sure to include the title, genre, author, etc.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**Dear hades******

**Do u ever consider your self lucky to be able to avoid the bickering on Olympus******

**Love******

**EvenNobodyDoesn'tKnowMyName**

TO: EvenNobodyDoesn'tKnowMyName,

Yes, actually, I do. The fact that it's underground also keeps Demeter away...for the most part.

HADES-Lord of the Underworld

**Athena,******

**You are one of the best gods how do u fell about pothena did u no that Poseidon said he was to good for uif is it weird that last year I read my history text book******

**Sincerely ,EvenNobodyDoesn'tKnowMyName******

**Ps. Some people say hades is wiser because he used to juge the dead**

Dear EvenNobodyDoesn'tKnowMyName,

You really must edit your question. Completely improper. In my opinion, 'Pothena' is an absurd and unimaginable event. Whoever wrote it really must be out of their mind.

As for Hades, he never judged the dead, he had other souls do that for him. Even if he did, that does not make him _wise._ Wisdom implies thinking, strategy and use of your surroundings.

Sincerely,

ATHENA-Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies

**Dear Nico,**

**Everytime I think of you, I can't help but think that you're pretty..y'know...hot..:$**

**But my question is would you rather date Annabeth or Thalia?******

**Sincerely, lovetrigger******

Dear lovetrigger,

Umm, thanks. (You're not a middle aged man too, are you?) Anyway, I think I'd probably choose Thalia-NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HER- but because she's at least a little like me, and if I said Annabeth, Percy would kick my butt.

NiCo

**Dear Thalia,******

**What are some of the cool things you do as a hunter?******

**Sincerely, lovetrigger****  
><strong>Dear lovetrigger,

We actually get to do some crazy stuff in the Hunt; we mostly chase down some of the meaner monsters, travelling the whole of North America (and some occasional international trips). I'm not allowed to tell people everything, but we've had some pretty insane stuff happen...

~THALIA**  
><strong>

**Dear Annabeth,******

**What do you usually do in your spare time? (random question, I know)******

**Sincerely, lovetrigger**

Dear lovetrigger,

Well, lately I've been pretty busy designing Olympus, adding a new section every few days. That place is huge! I've been up late every night designing new temples and indoor swimming pools...

Anyway, if any of you have some suggestions, just IM me.

Sincerely,

ANNABETH

**Percy... This is just an honest question, seriously (Annabeth, please don't kill me.). If you had the chance, would you go back to Ogygia and Calypso (Is that how you spell her name? Sorry.) ThisIsMe.1758**

Dear thisisme.1758,

Ahh, not in this lifetime. It's been in the back of my mind for a bit, but now my life seems to be falling into place-and I'd never give it up. When I lost my memory, I realized how much I love my life. (Even if its a little crazy.)

PERCY

**Dear Percy,******

**do you think you could ever find me and become my BEST FRIEND?******

**From your #1 fan, PercyJacksonROX**

Dear my #1 fan,

Wow, that _would _be cool! I'm sure we could be friends, but the 'best friend' position is already taken up by a certain enchilada-lovin' satyr, sorry.

PERCY

**Dear Thalia,******

**Would you ever leave the hunt to go back to camp?******

**Form PercyJacksonROX******

Dear PercyJacksonROX (really? Could you pick a worse name?)

Maybe someday. The Hunt is amazing, but it feels like the rest of the world is flying around me, being immortal and all. I suppose I'll end it one day, when I'm ready for that life again.

~THALIA

**Dear Nico,******

**Are you like, obsessed with the dead?******

**From PercyJacksonROX**

Dear NicoDiAngeloROX (sorry, I had to)

No! Is that really what you guys think of me? Sure, I know a lot about the dead, and I can order them around, but that has to do with the life I was put in, not who I really am.

NiCo

**Dear Percy,******

**What would your reaction be, if someone pulled an 'Alex Mercer'on you? I mean you wake up some place you can't recognize (Not remembering who you are, your powers as a son of Posiedon gone), but at the same time you feel changed and more powerful. But instead of all of Alex's crazy powers, you get turned into the first Vampire instead. Many years later you change your name to Drake and the Vampires (The species you started) are starting to push Humanity into extinction. Would you hunt down the rest of your kind to save Humanity or will you just crawl into a dark hole and brood for the rest of eternity?****  
>From: rockhard034<br>**

Dear rockhard034

Wait, what?

PERCY

**Dear Posiedon,******

**What would your reaction be, If Percy went on a solo-quest for Olympus which eventually ended with him defeating Tartarus in his own domain, but due to a curse put on him by a broken Tartarus, gets turned into the first Greek Vampire who can only feed on the blood of Demigods? Would you help cure Percy or kill him?****  
>From:rockhard034<br>**

Dear Lunatic-I mean, rockhard034,

If I understood, well, whatever _that_ was correctly, I think I would help my son.

POSEIDON-God of the seas, inventor of horses

**Dear Grover,******

**Which version of yourself do you prefer? The book version or the movie version?**

**From: rockhar034**

Dear rockhard034,

I think my book version is more accurate-they don't even mention Pan in the movie! The only thing the book got wrong is when I was described as scrawny. For your information, I'm very goatly.

*GROVER*

**Hi Percy! What do you think about the fan fiction stories where Annabeth and Luke have like, make out sessions? Oh and Leo and nico, I think you two are really hot and sweet but in different ways. I don't knOw who I would choose if either of you where to ask me out. Can you help me?**

**From:syrena**

Hi syrena (or did you like sara...)

Uh, yeah, those sort of make me, um, uncomfortable. I uh, I don't read much FF anymore...

PERCY

Oooh oh! Pick me! Pick me! I mean...pfft, I'm not desperate.

~LEO

He's desperate. But...I'm not (hint hint)

NiCo

**Dear Jason,******

**Oh my freaking gods, I adore you! Maybe even more then Percy and Nico ;) So, My question is, Reyna or Piper? I know you must be getting these questions alot, But really. Reyna said to Percy (in the son of neptune book) You guys COULDV'E been together, GIVEN time... But no matter who you choose ( I'm vouching for Piper btw) I'll support your choice! Love you too much to abandon you :)******

**Oh, and what do you think of the fanfics that have you and Percy together? Most are M rated... Weird, right?******

**Sincerely,******

**RowdyRuffBoysLover******

**( P.S. Please don't be creeped out... I'm just your fangirl.)**

Dear rowdyruffboyslover (lmfao)

Again, I'm really not sure who I'm going to pick! It would really be better if neither of them liked me, that way no one gets hurt.

And yeah, I don't really read this stuff, but slasher fics are nasty.

-JASON

**PERCY,******

**Have you ever liked Rachel? And do you like Cody Simpson? I am also you long lost sister just didn't want my name to be on here because of the monsters!**

Dear...sister?

I thought of liking Rachel before, but never like, fully, y'know? And I would NEVER EVER EVER like Cody Simpson. His nose looks like he face planted a wall.

PERCY

**Dear Percy,******

**WOW!Thats alot!So anyway what would be the worst quest that you've ever been on?******

**Waves,Tides,&Moonlight******

**~the girl you never knew~**

Dear the girl I never knew,

All of my quests have had good and bad parts, but I think the worst was travelling through the Labrynth: it's easy to see why people lost their minds down there...

PERCY

**percy/annabeth 1: what do you think of all of those spin the bottle/truth or dare fanfics? 2: I know this is unrelated but... What do you think of the name percabeth we fans came up with for you?**

**From: readingrules 512**

Dear readingrules (-I agree!)

Those stories are all right, but like nearly every fanfic, it's weird when you write stories and make us do this we would never actually do.

ANNABETH

You guys came up with 'Percabeth'? So that's where the Stoll's heard it-they scream it everytime Annabeth and I are in the same room!

PERCY

**Dear Conner******

**Does Travis really like Katie ? And have you ever tried to set them up because I think they are so cute together******

**P.S Don't show Travis this Question or he might kill us both !******

**Violet-Harrypotterfan77******

**Daughter of Aphrodite******

Dear Violet-Harrypotterfan77,

He's never told me straight up, but it's so _obvious _that he likes her. Even all you people who've never even met him see it! Don't worry, I'll make him admit it. (But keep it on the DL)

Conner:p

**Dear Clarrise******

**why do you hate Percy that much, I mean what has he ever done to you ?******

**also why do you have to act so unwelcoming to new campers ?******

**Also how do you feel about not being included in the first movie ?******

**Violet-Harrypotterfan77******

**Daughter of Aphrodite******

Dear violet-harrypotterfan77,

I don't hate Prissy, I just dislike him, because he's an annoying little runt who broke my spear and insulted my cabin! And I thought I was very welcoming to campers-I even give initiation ceremonies!

Also I think the reason that I was included in the movie is because they wanted 'Percy' to seem all heroic, not get his butt whipped by me.

CLARRISSE-

**Dear Silena******

**Advice on how to talk to my crush ?******

**Since Drew is a bitch and Piper is not really your typical daughter of Aphrodite (sorry Piper !)******

**Also How do you feel about the fan fiction made about you and Backendorf ?******

**Violet-Harrypotterfan77******

**Daughter of Aphrodite**

Dear violet,

AHHH HOORAY, A QUESTION! Okay, so what you first have to do is talk to him! Make yourself known to him, but don't be someone you're not. Get to know him (Pretty clothes can help:)) And I don't get WIFI in Elysium, but I got Nico to print off a few me+charlie stories...YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO ADORABLE!

Silena3


	7. RE: page 5

Sorry, this questions got cut short in the last chapter, so we re-posted:

**This question is for grover:**

**What does a Lord of the Wild do? Do you still recruit demigods, or travel around inspiring nature spirits? I was never really sure when I read the books.**

**From: writersforthewin**

Dear writersforthewin,

Thank you for asking something that actually makes sense to me. I don't recruit demigods anymore, but I still travel a lot. Lately I've been working with satyrs and nature spirits to try and bring back the Wild. We're trying to get the word out to everyone, because there's only a few small spaces of un-human-ified land left, scattered all over the world. It's been kind of hard trying to get everyone to believe it's a cause worth saving.

*GROVER***  
><strong> 

**percy, dude, sorry about my mom and all, but in the end did you ever get over  
>you cravings for lettuce?<br>daughter of circe P.s tell annabeth to watch out this stalker girl i know  
>might be stalking you in your sleep.<strong>

Dear DoC,

Yes, I've _mostly _beaten my few craving for lettuce, but I still can't go into pet stores. Seeing all the little guys in those cages...and knowing what it's like...yeah, it gets to me sometimes.

And thanks to this 'stalker', Annabeth set up some extreme booby-traps in my cabin for when I sleep. (But the only thing she caught were the Stolls...with shaving cream.)

PERCY

**nico, can i have a hug? i like hugs. why don't you go out with a girl because  
>your a hottie!<strong>

**Love daughter of circe**

Dear daughterofcirce,

Who says i don't go out with people? I mean, I haven't, but thats because I don't stay in one place for very long. And I'm only twelve- okay, _technically_ i'm, like, 70, but im still 12 at heart. And Bianca always use to say that i could date once i'm a teenager (not that i listened to her very much, but still)

Plus, i haven't really found 'the girl' yet. But you can still have a hug:)

NiCo

****

**Hi! It`s me again! Leo, would you ever like, consider going out with me?  
>Nico, I still think your hot and sweet. Percy, what would you do if you ever<br>found out you had a sister (wink wink nudge nudge). Grover, with being the  
>lord of the wild and all, do you get to spend as much time with Juniper as you would like? And Annabeth, last but seriously not the least, keep being<br>awesome. Sorry I just had to say that.**

**P.S. Its Sarah. Not Sara. The h is very important to me ;)**

Dear Sarah,

Well, I would like to at least meet you first, because lately, I've gotten a lot of offers;)

~Leo

If I found out I had a secret sister? Probably the same reaction I had when I found out I had a _Cyclopes _for a brother.

PERCY

(p.s. nice try-y'know, putting all the questions for everybody in one. But we still only answered three:)

Sadly, no. I try to visit when I can, but I don't see Juniper nearly as often as I wished. It really sucks that she can't go far from her tree. But sacrifices must be made when you're trying to save the Wild.

*GROVER*

**Piper~ How do you feel about Reyna? You are one of the coolest characters in  
>the books! I adore the way you care so much for your dad :) If you had to<br>choose one god or a demigod to be stuck with for ten years, who would it be  
>and why?<br>~RRBLover**

Dear RRBLover,

Thanks! Technically, I haven't met Reyna yet, so I don't really want to pass judgement...

Now, what do you mean "stuck with"? Like we share the same living space, or surgically conjoined at the hip? But either way, I suppose I'd choose Annabeth-she's my second closest friend, after Jason and Leo. I don't think I could put up with Repair Boy for 10 years, and I know that sometimes Jason needs his space. (Plus, if we were conjoined that would make going to the bathroom _really_ awkward...)

#PIPER.M

**Nico~ If you could visit any place in the world for a monster-free vacation,  
>where would you go? Oh, and have you ever met Anubis, the Egyptian god of<br>death and funerals?**

**Thanks for having the time to answer my questions!**

**~RRBLover (Ash)**

Dear Ash,

Hmm, monster free? I can sort of shadow travel to anywhere I want, but for a _long_ time... maybe Italy, where my mother's from.

And no, I've never met Anubis. I've heard of him, but the gods try to prevent the different worlds from ever meeting. (But you should know, there's more than just greek and egyptian gods out there...)

NiCo

**Dear Apollo,**

**How did you feel when you found out some of your kids died in the war? What  
>would you do if you had another little sister not just artemis?<strong>

**from,heroesofolympus47**

Dear heroesofolympus47,

The war took its toll. Of course I miss my children, but it's different when you're immortal-I've literally seen HUNDREDS of my children die over the years.

And I DO have other little sisters-because technically, Thalia is my half sister... But even if I had another godly one, she'd never match up to my lil' sis Arty.

APOLLO-God of the sun, music, poetry and prophecies

**Dear EVERYONE,  
>Heheh. I just thought of a really strange (yet amazing) question.<strong>**  
>So. What if you guys had to go out with each other for a week? Who would you<br>be with? No obvious ones like Jason&Piper, Percy&Annabeth, Frank&Hazel, etc.  
>Someone ELSE. (:<strong>

**~The Flying Dolphin of Love~**

Dear TheFlyingDolphinofLove,

New rule: no awkward/compromising questions.

Sincerely,

-ANNABETH

**Dear Percy,  
>On a scale to 1-10 how pretty is Annabeth? Oh and dont show her this. i want a truthful answer!<strong>

**~your future sister-in-law, Cheese  
><strong> 

Dear cheese, my future sister-in-law (wait...so you're a daughter of athena then?)

Truthfully, 11.

PERCY

**Dear Annabeth,  
>What is the most amazing time you've ever had with percy?<br>~Cheese  
>p.s. The guy i like kinda thinks im annoying. but ill try what you said. Oh,<br>and btw, what are your Valentines day plans with percy? My friend asked out a  
>guy she likes and there going on there first date tomarrow! Keep your fingers<br>crossed!  
><strong>Dear Cheese,

The most amazing time? I'm not sure, it's kind of hard to pick. Valentine's Day was...interesting. We went out for lunch to a restaurant in Manhattan, but our waiter turned out to be an empousai. Luckily no one saw us after the place had burned down. In the end, we ended up back at camp, where they were having a Valentine's dance. Oh well, I guess you can't ask for much more when you're a demigod.

Oh, and don't worry about that guy you like. If you he gets to know you, and he's still not that crazy about you, he's not worth your time. But good luck to your friend!

-ANNABETH

**Dear Katie,****  
>I realized no ones writen you! How are you? lol. Sooooo. Travis. on a scale to 1-10 how hot is he, and i SWEAR i will give you 5000 dollars if you kiss him<br>right now. (please do it. I bet connor 10 bucks if he kisses you back.)**

**~Cheese**

Dear cheese,

What is with you Fanfiction people! Travis and I are, and will never be, a couple! Sure, he _can_ be nice sometimes, he's attractive...probably an 8 or 9...WAIT, ignore that. He's _super_ annoying, and a real pain in my a- i mean, bum. I would say we're just friends, except that we're not _even_ friends! Sorry, but you might lose your bet.

-KATIE-

(p.s. if you were willing to give me $5000, why should $10 matter?)

**Percy: Hey. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. Okay, here we go: Do  
>you have a favorite song? If so, do you sing it in the shower? Do you even<br>take showers? And if so, can you turn on the water without touching the  
>handle, control temperature, and be immediately dry as soon as you get out?<br>Cause that would be awesome!**

**From:Freaky Becca  
><strong>Dear freakybecca,

Hmm, I don't know what my _favorite _song is, maybe "Go the Distance" from Disney's Hercules...what? It's a classic! I like songs by _The Killers_, _Jimmy Eat World_ and other bands too.

Now, I'm pretty sure everyone has sung in the shower at one point or another, including me. And yes, I can turn on the water and make myself instantly dry-it's a real time saver in the morning!

PERCY

**Annabeth: Same question, minus the whole controlling the shower thing.**

**From: Freaky Becca**

Dear Freaky Becca,

I like many songs, and I frequently change my 'favorites', but if I had to pick my top three of _right now, _they'd be:

3: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato (I'm not usually in to Disney Channel songs, but I'm quite fond of this one)

2: Summer Paradise by Simple Plan

And in 1st: Believe by The All-American Rejects (the Apollo cabin sang this during the first campfire after the Titan war...)

Sincerely,

-ANNABETH

**Travis&Connor:P: What is the best prank you've ever pulled on... wait for  
>it... EACH OTHER?<strong>

**From: Freaky Becca**

Greetins' freakybecca,

(T) Haha, well, once I replaced his toothpaste with foot cream! It was soooo funny-

(C) As partners in crime, we don't prank eachot-wait, THAT WAS YOU? I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days! You better kiss your a-

(T) I think that's all the time we have!

(C) Get back here!

(T) So long! Tell my mom-f^%*&jk gyhjuygb^&% ,xs&%

(C) Sorry, that's not meant to be swearing or anything. That's just what gets typed when you lovingly slam your brother's face on the keyboard.

Have a good March Break!

Travis&Conner:P

**Dear Thalia,**

**Okay, so you said that my name sucks, but I like Percy. A LOT. anyways, Have  
>you gotten over your fear of heights?<strong>

**From PercyJacksonROX  
><strong>Dear percyjacksonrox,

Did that Riordan guy HAVE to put _everything_ in those books? Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. I'm not _completely _cured, but if you remember, I did go across the ice bridge to Aeolus's palace.

~THALIA

PS: Just because I have this small and completely _rational_ fear doesn't mean I can't still hunt you down for choosing your name to be 'PercyJacksonROX'.

**Dear Travis and Connor,**

**Have you ever stolen anything that could get you into jail?****  
>Anxious to know!<br>From PercyJacksonROX  
><strong>Hey percyjacksonROX,

(C) Well, now that you've mentioned it...of course! One time we-

(T) and the reason we're _not_ in jail is because we have a rule, which _all _Herme's kids (Conner) should know: Erase all evidence. Sorry, but we cannot disclose our many victories to you, the risk is too great.

Stolls out,

Travis&Conner:P

**Dear Nico,**

**That was pretty funny how before you changed my name to NicoDiAngeloROX, but I prefer Percy over you, no offense. Do you still play with Mythomagic cards?**

**From PercyJacksonROX**

dear [insert badly chosen name here],

Oh, offense has been taken, liking Percy over me. Cuts me real deep.

And no, the first time I went to the underworld,(after Bianca died) I sort of threw my Mythomagic cards away...into the styx...

I was a little frustrated then.

NiCo

**Dear Posiedon, Hades and Zues,**

**Why do you let the mortals who made the 'God Of War' game franchise live?  
>Especially you Posiedon! You were the tutorial boss for the third game!<br>Doesn't it make you angry that a fictional bald Albino on steroids was killing all of you? Unless. . . .If Kratos was real. . . .**

**P.S I once came across a Zues/Hades fic. What's your reaction?**

**From rockhard034  
><strong>Dear 'rockhard034',

Zeus: I have not heard of this 'God of War' game. It sounds like nonsense. And what do you mean by "Zues/Hades fic"? Meaning we are in the same story? I do not see why it should matter.

Poseidon: I don't really know what this 'God of War' game is either. Tutorial boss? But what I do understand is the 'zeus/hades fic', but I'll let my dear brother figure that out on his own;)

Hades: Oh you mortals! Yes, I know of your game. And to be honest, you humans have done worse than that. Kratos exists, however, he is not a crazy albino killing machine, nor is he god of war. The real Kratos, brother of Nike, was an enforcer of Olympus. He was the one who bound Prometheus to the rock.

Yours Truly,

ZEUS-Lord of the sky, POSEIDON-god of the seas and inventor of horses & HADES-Lord of the Underworld, god of the dead and riches.

**Dear Jason,**

**It probably took you years to be a Praetor, but in the 'Son of Neptune'in only took Percy 5 days. How do you feel about that?**

**From rockhard034  
><strong>Dear rockhard034,

I'm not actually that bugged by it. When I got to Camp Jupiter, I was only 2, so they obviously couldn't make me praetor. Percy came at a desperate time-we were short a praetor, we had an impending war, and Octavian was getting closer and closer to the seat of power. Frankly, I'm glad they chose him; and after all he's done for them, Percy deserved it.

JASON

**Dear Athena, If you weren't a virgin goddess (What factors made you choose to  
>be one anyway?) who would you Marry? Hephaestus or Thot (Egyptian god of<br>Wisdom and Knowledge)?**

**From rockhard034**

Dear rockhard034,

I chose to be a virgin goddess for many reasons, some probably too complex. Physical love never really interested me, and honestly, the love of two minds is the one I find to be the purest.

Of course, I couldn't choose either of those men: Thoth is Egyptian, and we are not permitted to associate with beings from other 'worlds', and Hepheastus and I had this _issue_ many years ago...even though it was all Poseidon's fault...

You know what, I shall let you enhance your own knowledge. Visit the following site (remove the %) and scroll down to "Love and Kids and Virginity."

ht%tp:/%paleothe%/%Sort%aSingles%/Ath%ena.%html

Sincerely,

ATHENA-godess of wisdom, crafts and battle strategy

**Daughter of Poseidon:To Percy,**

**Lo que el Hades? ****Percy Jackson que insufrible, git cabeza hueca que tiene una  
>gama emocional de una cuchara! Recuerde esto: (? No te atrevas a gastar una<br>broma en ese ¿O quieres que te saque la artillería pesada) Hades no tiene  
>furia como una mujer despreciada Será mejor que cuides tu espalda<strong>

**PS. ****Dear Annabeth,**

**Please translate for my Dear brother *dripping with sarcasm*  
>From,<strong>

**Maria Carriedo(Daughter of Poseidon)  
><strong>Dear Maria,

(P) I am insulted! And I understood that without Annebeth's help!

(A) Actually, he just used Google translate-

(P) ANNABETH! I doesn't matter _how _I did it! What matters is my so-called 'sister' calling me an insufferable git! In Spanish! Just wait 'till you get to camp sis!

PERCY&ANNABETH

**Dear Nico,**

**I am NOT in any way a middle-aged man! Percy, my dearest brother, was just be  
>a jerk. Let me introduce myself; I am Maria Carriedo, daughter of Poseidon. I<br>wrote him a letter because I wanted to be nice and get to know my  
>half-brother, before I got to camp (Mother told me about it)... Anyway, I have<br>a question for you! What, in your opinion, is your coolest power? My favorite  
>of yours would be shadow travelling, how exhilirating is it? Anyway,<br>gott-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**-Maria.**

Dear maria,

Are you okay? I'm guessing you are, because if you were really being attacked, you wouldn't take the time to type AHHHHHHHHH. (Monty Pythons reference anyone?)

I'm not sure which of my 'powers' is my favourite, maybe shadow-travelling, because it's INSANE, and it saves air fare. Although summoning an army of the dead can come in handy too. I'm able to summon 20 dead soldiers before passing out. (A new record, might I add.)

Hope to see you at camp soon,

NiCo

**Dear Travis Stroll**

**Could you hit me up on a date with Connor?******

**Sincerly, ~Hunger Hearts~**

Dear hungerhearts,

Please, you can do WAY better.

Yours awesomely,

Travis:p

Dear people of fanfiction,

If you truly care about us and want to learn some of our greatest pranking secrets, please visit the poll on our profile: gothedistance3

Sincerely,

Travis&Conner


	8. Chapter 8

DEAR PERCY JACKSON LOVERS,

I am sorry to say that this fanfic is ending. (You've probably guessed that by my silence for many months) I used this more as a filler for my time, but now i have other things to work on. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and everyone at Camp Half-Blood thank you for the questions (they provided good entertainment throughout the camp!)

I found a few answered questions that I never posted, so these will be the final ones. And don't forget about The Mark of Athena, coming out soon!

Enjoy!

-gothedistance3

**Dear Leo,**

**I wanted you to know your my favorite and totally awesome. Though you probably already knew that. But I was wondering, what do you look for in a girl?**

**~Daughter of Poseidon~**

Dear DoP,

Hey, thanks! I can tell that you're pretty awesome too. Now, what _do _I look for in a girl, hmm...probably a girl with a sense of humour. And has a good appetite, adventurous and fun.

So...what do you look for in a guy?

~LEO

**Dear Leo and Thalia**

**I know how you, Thalia, feel about Thalia/Leo fics, but that makes people pair you up despite knowing the truth, one example is this fic I found the other day, read it and tell me what you think it's "Leo Doesn't Give Up" by "BadgerInMySoup"**

**P.s Leo I need your feedback too :P**

**P.s.s Annabeth and Percy, I'm pretty sure that after Thalia reads it she might crush the computer so if she does do that could YOU tell me her reaction ? :P******

**Thanks**

**Love,**

**Violet-HarryPotterFan77**

Dear violet-harrypotterfan77,

(Thalia) I am NOT reading a story about Leo and I, especially by a person named _badgerinmysoup._

(Leo)I actually just finished it. It was good, but do you really think that's true? Like...could she like me? It's probably killing her, y'know? All that futile effort to resist my obvious charm and good loo-

...

...

...

(Percy) Sorry about that. Thalia was reading over his shoulder. It took me, Jason and Clarisse to get her out of arm's length of Leo. He's in the infirmary. (I never knew you could twist someone's ear that far...)

~THALIA, LEO and PERCY

**Dear Drew**

**Why are you such a B*** ? Where you deprived of ever being nice to anyone when you were you young or are you being a narcissistec as***e without a reason, or maybe you're just fed up of your lame pathetic life. So it brings you joy to make other people miserable ? Yeah that's more like it :P**

**Violet-HarrypotterFan77**

**P.s Dear Aprhodite, how do you feel when you know you have such a daughter, you know this one that spends her time spreading enmity and hate and not love?**

Dear Violet-Harrypotterfan77,

We are unable to get an answer from Drew. Actually, we can't even show this to her. What are you trying to do, get us killed?

PERCY

Well now, I know that Drew isn't always the sweetest of my daughters, but in some instances, you've got to cut her some slack. Everybody does what they do for a reason. I'm not saying I'm proud of what my daughter has been up to, (the Shoes of Shame were hideous!) but none of you know the good things she has done in her life, because if you did, it just might seem more balanced.

APHRODITE-goddes of love, lady of the doves

**Dear Everyone,**

**You must swear on the River Styx to tell the thruth. Does anyone else think it's wierd that Athena claims to dislike Poseidon and his spawn, but I have evidence to suggest otherwise. Exibit A: Thesius was a son of Poseidon as well as being the king of what city? If you guessed Athens you are correct. Exibit B: Pegasus was a son of Poseidon and Medusa( Also I will also point out that Percy killed the mother of his nuteral territory and Poseidon could have telaport with Medusa to anywhere but choose Athena's temple) and Athena somehow knew how to tame it. Exibit C: Bellaphron another son of Poseidon, slept in Athena's temple, lived and got information. Anyone have an idea why? If you say something stupid you get no nachos.**

**Dude Next Condo Over**

**Dear Demigods,**

**Do you guys ever wonder how messed up your family is. Jason is Leo uncle, Leo is hitting on his aunt (Thalia), Silena and Charlie are step siblings as are the entire Aphrodite and Hepheatus cabins (including Leo and Piper), Hera is Leo's grandmother, Leo and Clarriess are cousins! WTF**

**Dude The Next Condo Over**

Dear dude the next condo over,

Actually, it's even more messed up than that: Jason and Thalia are Leo's HALF uncle&aunt, Zeus is married to his _sister_, (EW), and Percy is Annabeth's mom's cousin.

However, the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins aren't related, (at least, in a sibling way) because Aphrodite was born from the sea foam after Kronos...um...castrated his father Ouranos. So in a way, she's Ouranos's daughter, which means she's Hephaestus's great aunt, which would make Leo and Piper...we don't even know.

But thank you for reminding me of that. Our family is disgusting. And now I've lost my appetite.

CONNOR:P

**Dear Connor!**

**If you ever filmed Percy and Annabeth together can you please****send those tapes to me ?**

**From your soon to be favorite half sister :P**

**P. you send someone to pick me up to camp half blood? Thanks :)**

Dear my soon to be favorite half sister (cocky, aren't we?),

The fact that you know about and _want _those tapes proves that we must be related.

I'll send someone right away.

CONNOR:P

**Dear Katie,**

**Well, everyone else seems to be asking about Tratie, and I've noticed you don't like it…. So…**

**Would you rather go out with Connor? (Sorry, I support Tratie, but I just wanted to see your reaction to going out with Connor) :)**

**From Kass  
><strong>dear Kass,

HOLY MOTHER OF HEPHEASTUS! (thunder) Sorry Hera.

But seriously, you guys need to lay off! I would rather date my old gardening gloves then EITHER of the Stolls! End of story! No question! Gah!

-KATIE

**Dear Leo,**

**You're awesome! Anyway, did it take you long to get over Festus' death?**

**Do you still think about him?**

**From Kass**

Dear kass,

Festus is long from dead my friend. Remember: everything can be re-used

~LEO

**Dearest Grover,**

**First off-Should I call you Lord Grover with the whole "Lord of the Wild" Thing going on?**

**Secondly: What is your favorite type of can?**

**Sincerily,**

**Emily.**

Dear Emily,

I'm flattered, but no need to call me Lord Grover. (Although it does has a nice ring to it.)

When I'm at camp, I usually eat Dionysus's Diet Coke cans, but they have a funny aftertaste. What I love is organic spaghetti sauce cans; they're so much richer, and healthier for you too. But the nymphs who make the food always use fresh ingredients, so there's no need to get them:( But of course, no can could ever compare to cheese enchiladas!

*GROVER*

**Dear Piper,**

**Some stories talk about you being a Mary Sue. How do you feel?******

**blackRaven88**

Dear Blackraven88,

I actually had to look up 'Mary Sue' on , and if you mean MS like "a female character who is overly perfect to the point of annoyance" then, I kind of feel upset.

Listen people, I'm not perfect. Sure, I can magically produce make-up, but I also nearly sold out my friends to a giant. I hate being labeled, especially when you guys don't know me very well. I try to escape the Hollywood lifestyle because I just want things to be simple: no private chefs, no designer clothing, just my _normal_ dad and I. But you guys are very mistaken if you think I don't have any faults.

So, I guess that it makes me feel pretty bad.

#PIPER.M

**Dear Thalia and Nico,**

**As far as we know you guys will never date, but technically since Gods don't have D.N.A. isn't it possible?**

**Drowning in the Sky, Buried in the Sea, Flying through the Earth**

**P.S. If you say no then Percy and Annabeth can't date because Annabeth's great uncle is Poseidon**

**P.P.S. I think you guys don't get as much credit as you deserve**

**P.P.P.S. I said PP**

**P.P.P.P.S. I realised Nico knew your brother was alive 3 monthes before you did Thaila although he didn't know your last name**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. Do you or do you not know about the bird? Because everybody knows that bird is the word**

Dear DSBSFE (long enough name there bud?)

*_sigh*_ Okay, yes, technically Nico and I are cousins, but because we have different godly parents it is 'possible' for us to date. Not that we would. But tons of other people, like Annabeth and Percy, and Silena and Beckendorf have.

~THALIA

Um, yeah, ditto. And I actually did know that Thalia and Jason's last name was Grace, but when I met him, I just didn't put 2 and 2 together.

NiCo

P.S. you might want to use less ps's

**LEOLEOLEO3:To EVERYBODY: Have any of ya'll read Maximum Ride, Witch & Wizard, The Hunger Games, or the Outsiders? I'm a Soc & I'm proud!**

**Love, LEOLEOLEO3**

Dear LEOLEOLEO3

(PERCY) I think I had to read the Outsiders in school once...I sort of ended up watching the movie instead. Aren't the Socs' bad guys?

(CONNOR) The Hunger Games! Aw man, Travis, Leo and me just saw the movie, and they were all like STAB,WOLF ATTACK, TRACKER JACKER-

(TRAVIS) dude, shut up. I _think_ he meant to say that the movie was good.

(ANNABETH) Yes, I've read all those books, except for Maximum Ride (they don't have an Ancient Greek copy.) I saw the HG movie too, but it actually was as spectacular as I had hoped.

Sincerely,

PERCY, ANNABETH, TRAVIS&CONNOR

**Dear Jason!**

**Who are you going to chose Piper or Reyna? Please don't tell me you don't know. I think you should chose Piper (I love Jasper). No offends Reyna.**

**ILovePercabeth**

**P.S. You should hurry up or you'll just end up hurting them both of them**

Dear ilovepercabeth,

You are about the 5th person to ask me that, and I CAN'T ANSWER YET! Sorry, but I'm not just going to _pick,_ because liking someone has to go both ways...I really don't want to hurt either of them, but I'm sort of occupied with the giant war and possible downfall of Olympus and life as we know it to choose right now.

Wait a minute..._Jasper_? Really? THAT'S our name? Oh gods...

JASON

**Dear percy,**

**Yes, i am a daughter of Athena, DUH! hehe, sorry. and secondly, AW! you and Annabeth make me so happy! :) and i like, love you...in a way, like if i didnt like, LOVE ANNABETH SO FREAKING MUCH, i would have the biggest crush on a fictional character...you. hehe. but annabeth is yours! :) percabeth (UGG. I hate that name) makes me SO happy! wait...what was my question again...i dunno.**

**here, take some bacon,**

**Cheese**

Dear cheese,

...okay.

Thanks for the bacon.

PERCY

**Hey! It`s me again! You`re probably getting sick of me by now :P. I was wondering if a satyr could come to my school any time soon cause there a boat load of demigods here. Plus, would like a hug from Nico. :)**

**-Sarah**

Dear sarah,

Our satyrs are working overtime right now. But the gods have agreed to tell us where all of their children are, so someone should be coming right away. And when you get here, you can hug Nico all you want. (I'm just not sure if he'll hug back)

PERCY

**Rissa:1. why do girl you never knew , this cheese person and others keep showing up i thought it was 3 per person also is this concidered a question?**

**2. no offence 2 people who have lots of questions******

**3. cheese epic name**

Dear Rissa,

I'm sorry if I wasn't clear with the conditions. When we say "3 questions" we mean per person per _CHAPTER._ So you could talk to a max of three characters in one chapter review, and they will all be published in the next chapter. Cheese and thegirlyouneverknew have just kept up with their share of questions for every chapter.

(Oh, and for all of you with billions of questions, be sure to READ all the other responses, because we've been getting many of the same questions over and over again.)

Hope that clears everything up!

Sincerely,

-ANNABETH**  
><strong> 

**Dear Percy,**

**I'm asking this question just out of curiosity and in reply to Maria's question. . .. What exactly will you do to her once she gets to camp? Wouldn't you feel bad if you pushed too much and made her cry?******

**P.S; How can you even read this message? Did someone help you get rid of your Dyslexia?******

**~rockhard034**

dear rockhard034,

I'm not going to make anyone cry! But Maria should really watch what she says-she's worse than Arion. I mean, if she is (supposedly) my sister, she should be a little more courteous. I promise not to _physically_ harm her, but I might just be calling the Stolls for backup...

Oh, and here's a little Dyslexia 101: dyslexia makes it harder for me to read and write, but I'm not blind. Letters are jumbled up in my mind, so it takes me a little longer to make sense of them. (which is also why it takes me so long to write up these responses.)

PERCY

**Dear Jason,**

**What is your favourite memory with Piper (make it fluffy lol)**

**annd "" "" "" "" "" "" Leo?**

**Questioningly yours,**

**imnottheperfectgirl**

Dear imnottheperfectgirl,

(Jason) Um, what do you mean by fluffy?

(Leo) We all had a huge pillow fight once...i think they might have been goose feathered pillows. Fluffy enough?

-JASON & ~LEO


End file.
